Creation Of The Bani
The vote to create the bani occured in 2197. The lead scientists involved in the project stated that the purpose of the big cats was to retain humankinds' DNA, should it ever go extinct. They suggested placing successful specimens on Neurde, a slowly-dying planetary project that was on the brink of discontinuation. When the vote was cast, it won by only 12 votes, and they were given funding. From 2198 to 2206, no zygotes took hold or fertilized. Funding continued only on the promise that they were growing closer. Finally, in 2207, the first scientific name for the creation was released for the first successful fertilisations: Felis cerritulus. This was later confirmed to be a joking name, however it stuck. Between 2207 and 2209, zygotes were successfully fertilized, but none made it to a stage where they were stable outside the womb. In 2210, the first litter of three cubs were able to be taken out of the artificial uterus. The three kittens were named Alnitak, Alnilam and Minkata, after the stars in Orion's Belt. They were given the name Acinonyx dulcis. These three cubs did not make it past 3 months of age; however their success before their deaths prompted new funding. Later cubs survived longer and longer, though none saw any development toward adult traits. Four years later, between 2214 and 2221, the dulcis title was said to be a misnomer. However, no new name was given, and there was no further news on the project. During this time, there were several news reports suggesting the project had been shut down or had failed. In 2222, however, news came that swept the world by storm: they had a new name, Acinonyx jubani, and there were two female cubs who had reached a full year old at the time of the announcement. These two were Procyon and Luyten. Shortly after them, a male named Bellatrix was born who survived. These were the proginators for the entire species, though more successful specimens were developed in artificial uterus to promote genetic diversity. The two females reached maturity in 2232, and Bellatrix in 2233. Others were rapidly reaching adulthood, and detailed studies on their development and abilities were being recorded and made public. They had fully adult mental capabilities and tool use in their forepaws. It would be 75 years later, in 2297, that the scientists who were children when the project started decided to send the bani to Neurde. By then Neurde was thriving with animal life, and "begging for something intelligent." It was during these deliberations that they were given their modern name - Novepes sapiens. A population of 600 were sent off in 2298, following the 50/500 rule. They made landfall in 2300, at the turn of the millenium. Of the 600 sent, 570 breeding adults had survived and were released upon contact. It is from these 570 adults, who made landfall in the Palor Lake System, that all known bani are descended. There has been no known side effects relating to inbreeding, suggesting that nearly all 570 individuals bred successfully at least once. Currently, there are 10,000 bani scattered across the North and South Nordebo and Gorskerce continents. The largest density of individuals makes their home in the Dyotami River-Valley Civilization, seconded only by the Nahr Jungle Tribes.